It is well known in the dental field that for a multi-piece dental implant system to provide exemplary benefits to patients, such a dental implant system must be designed so that its constituent elements interact in a secure and stable manner. Past dental implants systems generally use an initial implant anchors that may take many forms, including blades, subperiosteal, endosseous root-forms, or transitional/ongoing implants. Larger dental implant anchors, generally those 3 mm or more, may require a substantive drilling procedure into the jawbone of a patient. The implant anchors may be designed to work as a foundation for affixing and stabilizing a patient's final prosthetic appliance. Dental implant components may include those that have “press fit,” threaded, cylindrical, polygonal fittings and various other types of configurations that are adapted to be mounted to the dental implant anchors. Implant anchors in this particular field encounter issues with long term success, the prevailing indicators of success being stability and reliability.
In past dental implant systems, the relationship between typical sealing interfaces of the implant anchor and the implant component is substantially parallel. That is, regardless of the angle or orientation that the two elements assume relative to a horizontal surface, their relationship to each other is even, or parallel. Theoretically, in the past systems most or all of the interfacing surface area between the implant anchor and implant components makes contact simultaneously. Though the two surfaces may be substantially parallel, on a microscopic level the surfaces can make random initial contact interior of the outer interface perimeter during the seating or assembling process. The past approach of sealing interfaces in a parallel and uniform relationship can have many deleterious effects. First, by initially sealing the interface at non-uniform points interior of the interface perimeter, these past systems may allow gaps or cracks at the outer interface perimeters and throughout the entire interface perimeter as it continues to seal. A non-uniform seal can invite micro-leakage that may cause infectious contamination within the healing portions of the implant site. Next, a non-uniform seal that seals over an entire interface can also create frictional forces that may hinder a practitioner in easily seating the implant component into internal threads of an implant anchor. Finally, the sealing interface of many of the past multi-pieced implant systems is parallel to a plane of the threading motion used to mate implant components to an implant anchor. During a seating process, when the interface seals in a rotational manner in a parallel plane relative to the threading motion of an implant component into an implant anchor, an outside force that affects the plane of the interface seal also affects the security of the implant component that threadably screws into the implant anchor. This arrangement may cause issues with threading security and component stability.
Some multi-piece implant systems have attempted to provide anchor/component interfacing planes that are not parallel to the plane of component threading. For example, interior Morse taper and similar friction-fit configurations have been employed as the interfacing plane between the implant anchor and implant component. An implant anchor/implant component interface using an interior Morse taper, while addressing the issue of a parallel relationship between the plane of interfacing and the plane of threading motion. Some inventions in the art, attempting the address the issues raised herein, envision an abutment with recesses that helps seal against a spherical coronal end of an implant anchor while maintaining s more natural structure of a tooth.
As can be seen, there is a need for a cost effective dental implant reconstruction system. There is a further need for the implant system to prevent the loosening of screwing components and micro-leakage between the implant anchor and the implant component.